I Have A Little Secret
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andrea has a secret surprise for Miranda. Will everything be ok when Miranda overhears a phone call?


A/N: I was asked to post this here, so I have! It's also on Ao3. For the Bingo challenge! Enjoy :)

* * *

"Alright. It's going to be great. Yes, I promise. No, she doesn't have any idea. Ok, I'll let you go. I love you, too. Bye, I'll talk with you soon." Andy giggled as she hung up the phone, excited to finally put her plan into motion. Two months of carefully crafted white lies and secrets and she was getting antsy that her wife was going to find out that something was happening. Now she only had to wait one more day. One last day.

Turning around, she gasped. "Miranda!"

Her wife had a dark look in her eyes, and it almost made Andy want to cower. "Andrea." She spoke so quietly, so dangerously, Andy had to fight the urge to break down and reveal everything.

Instead, she took a deep breath and gathered her nerves. She wasn't doing anything harmful, and she wasn't hurting anyone. It was a secret, and a surprise. She calmed herself down, and made the demand of herself not to let an argument take place. "I'm going to take a guess that you heard some of that conversation. I would like to remind you that I am your wife, and we have made several promises to each other over the years. So I ask that whatever you're thinking, put it aside. I am not cheating, nor have I ever. I am not leaving you. I have something planned, and I'm not telling you what it is. It's a secret. I am asking you to trust me."

Miranda's dark look mellowed a little, and Andy felt herself relax a little. She was grateful for the trust Miranda had in her, but she knew how easily that could fall apart due to past hurt bringing up insecurities. It seemed Miranda was willing to fight that down to give Andy the benefit of the doubt. After a moment, the dark look softened a little bit more, and Miranda said, "I will trust you, but I would appreciate some time to myself, to calm down. Please."

Andy nodded. "Ok. I can give you that. Have you had anything to eat for dinner yet?" Oh was she so glad that they had worked together and gone to therapy to help them both be healthier communicators. Because if something like this had happened in the beginning of their relationship it would have blown up in both their faces. Their tones were a little cool, but they were both remaining neutral and calm, neither jumping the gun and starting an argument.

"Not yet, no."

"Ok. Would you prefer I stay here and make something, or give you more space and go out to pick something up?"

It took a moment before Miranda replied, "Home cooked sounds lovely, if you're not too run down from your day. I know you had several interviews."

Andy felt the relief wash through her. Miranda didn't want her out of the house for a little bit, that was a good sign. "Alright. How about some chicken alfredo?"

Miranda smiled, a small little twitch. "That sounds delicious."

"Alright. I'll be downstairs then. I'll come up to let you know when it's finished." Andy didn't hesitate to give Miranda a soft kiss on the cheek before she stepped around her wife and headed downstairs, giving her wife the space she asked for.

_Mirandy_

Andy sighed as she got into the car, "I can't believe my bad luck, Roy. It's just my luck that she catches me on the phone one fucking day before the surprise."

Roy gave her a guilty look through the rearview mirror. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you that I was taking the day off for my mother."

"No, don't be. It's not like you knew she was going to leave an hour early from work. I should have long since been off the phone if she'd left at her normal time. And it's not the replacement driver's fault, he didn't know I've been planning this for the past two months."

"I still could have told you, because if I had been the one to drive Miranda I would have texted you. So if you knew I wouldn't be able to do that you could have been more cautious."

Andy shook her head. "Thanks, Roy, but don't feel guilty. Just do your part and get us to the airport to pick them up."

"You got it, Andy."

_Mirandy_

Andy smiled and waved as she caught sight of her step-daughters, and Caroline's husband. "Cassidy! Caroline!" She called out.

Their heads turned and they smiled, dashing over to give Andy a big hug. "Andy!"

"Oh my, look at you two, oh Miranda is going to be thrilled. Vince, good to see you." Andy gave the man a smile.

"Good to see you."

"Ok, ok, let's get going. We have two days with just us, but then Aunt Susan is flying in. Also, I'd really like to fix my bad luck."

"Yea, well, we tried to tell you that the surprise might fall through. Do you know how hard it is to skype Mom and not tell her that we were both flying out." Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Though it really does just show how much Mom really does love you, and how you've both changed and been good for each other. If Mom had ever caught Stephen or dad on a phone call like that, it would have been World War Three in House Priestly."

"I know, so let's go and surprise her at the office. We'll drop your luggage off at home, and then go right over. Is that ok?"

Caroline laughed. "Yea, it's ok. The flight went really well, and we're three hours behind so I think we can manage."

Andy smiled as she waved down Roy, and helped pile the luggage in the trunk. "You three sit in the back, I'll take the front. Roy, we're going to drop off luggage and then head to the office."

"No problem. Good to see you girls."

"Hi, Roy."

"Roy, this is Vince. I know you didn't get to meet him last time we came out." Caroline said.

Roy reached back for a quick handshake, "Nice to meet you. I've known Cassidy and Caroline their whole lives. I've been their mother's company driver for longer than they've been around."

Andy smiled as they all talked, trying to stay calm as they got closer and closer to her secret plans finally coming to light.

_Mirandy_

Luggage dropped off, they all piled back into the car and headed to the Elias-Clarke building. Andy was so excited. The girls had been so busy they hadn't been able to come back to New York for almost two years. She knew how much it was driving Miranda mad, so she'd called up the twins two months ago and convinced them to make some time to fly out for an early celebration of Vince and Caroline's anniversary.

"Hey, Darryl, good to see you. This is Caroline, and her husband Vince, and Cassidy. We're going up to see Miranda. Don't call up to tell her. Her assistant already knows, and it's a surprise." Andy smiled to the guard. He was relatively new, as the older man who used to be the morning desk security had retired.

"Oh, ok, are you sure it's ok?"

"Darryl, they're Miranda's daughters, it's ok, you're not breaking any rules by letting them up. Just need the guest passes."

He nodded and turned to print off the three passes. "Ok, here you go, Andy."

"Thanks. Have a good rest of your morning." Andy handed out the guest passes and couldn't contain her smile as she ushered them onto the elevator. "I know I'm kind of in the doghouse about your mother catching me on a secret phone call, but I am so excited to have you here to surprise her."

Cassidy laughed. "Yea, so we can save your ass."

"Again." Caroline added.

Andy gave them a half-hearted glare. "Hey, I'll remind you two knuckleheads that we've both done a lot of work, with therapy, and with each other to build the relationship we have. We both had a lot of baggage to work through. I know I am not doing anything harmful but I am allowed to feel relieved that I don't have to try and drag out your mother's unease by keeping my surprise a secret any longer."

_Mirandy_

When they approached Miranda's office from the side door, they slowed down, Andy put a finger to her lips as she pushed open the door and started talking while the three of them carefully pushed passed to stand in wait. "Veronica," she said, speaking at a comfortable volume level, ensuring her wife could hear. "Miranda hasn't left for lunch yet, has she?"

The current first assistant smiled. "No, Mrs. Sachs-Priestly."

"Wonderful. Does she have a moment now, or should I just go wait down in the car for her to finish up?"

"She just finished a call with-"

"Andrea." Miranda's voice filtered from the office.

"Ah, I'll just head on in then." Andy smiled, and silently motioned for her guests to remain where they were for a moment. She took a deep breath and exhaled before moving around the first assistant desk to where she was visible by Miranda's open door. "Good afternoon, darling."

"What brings you by, Andrea."

"Miranda, I know that the other night I asked you to put a lot of faith and trust in me, when I know perhaps it might have seemed to be a scandalous situation. I hope that perhaps we can have lunch together, and we can talk about it. I know you're not a fan of bribery, but I brought a lovely little gift…" Andy let herself trail off as she tucked her hand into her pocket for a moment. She frowned and snapped her fingers, "Oh shoot. I set it down on top of the printer. One second." She held up a finger and dashed back out of the office, knowing the disgruntled look that was creasing Miranda's brow was not a good sign, but hoped that it was going to disappear in a matter of seconds.

She grabbed hold of Cassidy and Caroline's arms, waving for Vince to follow them. "Ah! Here it is!" She gently called out, and tugged the girls behind her, smiling widely when she caught the look on Miranda's face the instant the twins were in her line of sight. "Surprise!"

"Wha-" Miranda was clearly at a loss for words as she stood up and happily accepted the hugs being offered by her daughters. "How? What are you doing here? Andrea?"

"We've been making arrangements for the past two months for them to fly out. It's a little early to celebrate Caroline and Vince's anniversary, but it was the best we could all manage with all of our schedules. The conversation you heard, was me talking to Cassidy to confirm their flight plans and make sure I could sneak Roy away to pick them up from the airport."

"Oh my- my girls I've missed you." Miranda hugged them both to her as best as she could, pressing kisses to their cheeks and hair. "It's so good to have you here. How long are you staying?"

"We were able to scrape up a week." Cassidy said.

"We know it's not much, but the company is still in the beginning stages. When we get into the swing of it, we'll have a lot more time to come visit, and hopefully set up a New York chain." Caroline continued.

"They've been working hard to feel comfortable taking this time off. I'm looking forward to have the week off also, have a little time to celebrate, have a little break." Vince stepped forward to gently grasp Miranda's bicep and press a kiss to her cheek. "It's good to see you again, Miranda."

"How are you, Vince?" Miranda asked, giving him a light smile.

"Better now that we're here. They have been agonizing for the past two months that you were going to suss them out and figure out what was going on."

Miranda smiled and turned to her wife, and Andy returned it full scale, moving forward to hold her tight, "Thank you. Thank you, my dearest Andrea."

"Thank you, for trusting me." Andy said, giving her wife a soft kiss. "I had hoped you wouldn't catch me, and I'm sorry my secret caused you any heartache."

"Yea, and she's glad it didn't have to drag on for more than a day, because when she called us the other night that you'd caught her, I thought she was going to drop dead while speaking with us. She was terrified." Cassidy gave Andy a soft shove. "I tried to tell you that she'd catch on, that something would happen."

"Ok, now that this secret is out of the bag, I have a present for you mom." Caroline interrupted, drawing the attention of her family. "There's a few others at the house, with our luggage, but I just have a small gift for you." Andy watched as Caroline pulled out a small rectangular box from her purse.

"Oh?" Miranda gave Andy a questioning look, but Andy shrugged. Caroline hadn't told her anything about gifts. Mirana took the wrapped box, and carefully pulled the wrapping paper off, and carefully opened the package.

Andy felt her own eyes grow wide as she caught sight of what was inside. "Oh my god," she gasped in tandem with her wife and Cassidy as Miranda unfolded the cloth the reveal a onesie. Andy moved closer to read the print. I love my grandmas.

"Caroline?" Miranda looked up at her youngest with tears in her eyes.

"Surprise!" Caroline and Vince exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god!" Andy screamed, pouncing forward to gather Caroline in her arms, quickly being joined by a squealing Cassidy and a tearful Miranda.

A few moments later the hug disbanded and Cassidy immediately demanded, "Tell us everything." She pointed an accusing finger at her sister. "I fucking asked you just a week ago, did you lie to me?!"

Caroline laughed and swatted the offending hand away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I just really wanted to keep it a secret and surprise all three of you at the same time. I thought this was the best way. I just had an appointment yesterday, I'm healthy and so far everything looks perfect."

"How far along?" Miranda asked, her hand still clutching tight to the onesie.

"Just about eleven weeks. I'm not showing really, but I certainly feel it. My doctor said that any day now I should expect to really see a change in appearance. Vince and I have been taking photos every night before bed."

Miranda gathered her daughter up again and smothered her face in kisses, happiness radiating from both of them. "I am so happy for you, Bobbsey. I am so happy for you both, I know how you've been looking forward to being a mother."

"Thanks mom." Caroline gave her a watery smile. "Gosh, you have no idea how glad I am that you know now, because morning sickness sucks and I have so many questions. But I'd love to get going, Andy said she has reservations for us, and I'm starving. Airplane food was not a good idea for me."

Andy smiled, and laughed as they all agreed and began to make their way out of Miranda's office. She wrapped herself between Vince and Cassidy, linking elbows with them while Miranda linked herself with Caroline, after leaving the onesie atop her desk.

Even though the surprise played out alright, Andy made a promise to herself that it would be a long time before she ever planned another one, because keeping secrets from Miranda- no matter how good they were- was painful to her heart, and she didn't ever want to risk her love's trust again.

* * *

A/N: I'd love to hear what you thought! Thanks for reading!


End file.
